


Over The Boderline

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Iggy, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, takes place in season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Written as a gift for aliensister17 for the Gallavich things gift exchange





	Over The Boderline

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its late I read the posting date wrong. Hope you enjoy it :)

Ian stands and watches as Mickey puts the gold earrings he borrowed from his sister in his ears. He thinks of his conversation with Fiona, thinks of Lip, Carl and the rest of his family. He thinks of Trevor and the way his smile was so easily directed at Ian. He thinks of the look on Trevor's face when the cop had told them Mickey had escaped, it had been the look of someone who knew they were on borrowed time. 

Ian thinks of going back to it all. He thinks about the job he loves, the caring thoughtful boyfriend and the dysfunctional but lovable family and then he zones back into the present and looks at Mickey. He thinks of waking up to curls instead of Mickey's short nest. He thinks of Fiona looking at him with pride and pity. He thinks of Mandy's sad eyes at realizing he'd left Mickey. Lastly he thinks of Mickey on his own in mexico where only 5% of the population spoke English. He thinks about the look of hurt he knows well by now.

Then he thinks of Mickey waking up alone every night. Thinks about all the times Mickey crossed his mind while he was incarcerated. He remembers laying out under the stars just a few days ago with the shorter man. Mickey had said he missed, had told him several times that he loved him. Ian realizes in that moment that hes never even said that directly to Mickey before and makes his decision. 

" now, if they stop us my names still Mickey. chicks are called Mickey, right? " Mickey says before opening the drivers side, " get in, yer driving. ".

Ian almost freezes, almost says no and then he turns to face Mickey and their eyes meet. Ian sees so much love and fear in Mickey's eyes and he thinks " what the hell!? one more big fuck up can't hurt if its with this man! ". He climbs into the drivers seat and starts back onto the road. His heart pounds as they wait for fate to stop them or let them make it and then they're being waved through and Ian feels like he can finally breathe again. He keeps one hand on the wheel as he places the other one on Mickey's thigh. Mickey's smile is brighter than Ian has ever seen it and he knows this man is worth whatever lies ahead. 

XX

They settle in a resort town called Puerto Vallarta. Its right near the beach and housing for two isn't greatly affordable but it is doable until one of them can find a Job. That first day goes by in a blur. They visit the beach, they scrape up some cheap beer and snacks and fuck like its their first time all over again. Ian wakes up the next day to a filled inbox and for a moment panic sets in. Mickey shifts closer to Ian as he checks his phone, wrapping a hand around his waist and just like that Ian stops worrying.

The next few days go by smoother than either man expected. Ian finds work quickly being a certified EMT, Mickey however decides to lay low for awhile and Ian agrees. He'll be making enough to support both of them in no time. Mickey shows just how much he appreciates Ian with frequent blow jobs and Ian can find any reason to complain. Ian does eventually call his family, after all he can't risk them reporting him missing and ruining everything. Fiona threatens to do just that when he tells her where he is. Carl and Debbie talk her down. Carl informs Ian that he saw it coming while Debbie just keeps talking about how romantic it all was.

Ian thinks of telling Debbie not to romanticize these kinds of situations but then he figures " fuck it " and agrees with her. Lip is the hardest to convince. Hes down right furious at Ian for not telling him about what was going on days earlier and he hangs up on Ian several times before Ian gives up with a sigh and sad look at Mickey as he passes over his phone so Mickey can call Iggy and Mandy. Mickey gives him a quick hug before dialing his siblings number. 

Mandy is ecstatic, Ian can hear her squeals of delight form across the room. He hears her yell for Iggy, the two have been sharing a apartment since her ex hit her one too many times for any of her brothers to stand. Iggy doesn't squeal but Ian can tell by the warm shy smile on Mickey's lips that Iggy is supportive of everything. Mandy promises them that she will try and talk to Lip and Ian thanks her with weary but hopeful voice. They hold each other a bit tighter that night.

XX

The next day Ian wakes up hours before Mickey to make the other man breakfast when his phone vibrates in his pocket. When he looks down at the illuminated screen Trevor's name seems to be glaring at him. He feels his chest constrict and his vision blurs for a moment and he has to fight the impulse to hurl his phone across the room. The phone stops buzzing and he stares at the screen until it goes black. He thinks about calling Trevor back but he knows it wouldn't change anything. Trevor will hear through the grape vine what happened eventually anyways. Ian knows the younger man will be pissed but he also knows though Trevor may hold a grudge he won't actively do anything to hurt Ian.

He hears mickey moving in the next room and with sad smile he hits delete contact under Trevor's name. He cooks way more than enough for both of them that morning to combat the small pain in his heart. He had cared, does care deeply for Trevor but it is nothing compared to the swell of warmth that invades his chest as Mickey stumbles trough the separation sheet and into their tiny kitchen. Mickey is wearing one of Ian's shirt and its way too big on him, hanging almost pass his knees. Mickey grumbles as he rubs his eyes, never a morning person, but his whole demeanor softens when he takes in Ian shirtless at the stove.

XX

Ian gets a call from Lip half way trough their first year in Mexico. Christmas is coming up and Ian really doesn't want to fight with his older brother. Lip apologies and Ian grips Mickey's hand on the couch cushion between them as he listens. Lip tells them about how Mandy came pounding on his door degrading him for being an un-supportive brother and a fool with his head so far up his ass he could lick his colon. Ian knows the power of Mandy Milkovich and isn't surprised she was able to get Lip to apologise even if Ian knows he still doesn't really under stand why Ian did all this but thats okay.

When Christmas does come around weeks later Ian and Mickey get a call from every member of the Gallagher clan except for Frank,which is no surprise. Mandy and Iggy call as well and Mandy informs them that by next year shew expects to be invited up. Iggy matches her sentiment. Ian and Mickey both agree to house the two Milkovich siblings in the coming year.

XX

Ian makes an 11 hour trip up to Mexico city one weekend and tells Mickey its for a possible job interview. He hits two jewelry stores before finding the perfect ring. It is a simple silver band with a lighting ridge black opal stone stamped in the middle. He pays in cash and hits the road for the 11 hour trip back. Mickey greets him with a heavy make out session and dinner when Ian later tells him he didn't get the job. 

Ian proposes a week later on new years day and Mickey actually cries. Ian is rewarded with a punch to the arm when he laughs but he forgives Mickey when the shorter man apologies with a sensual kiss. Mickey spends almost two hours on the phone with his sister that night describing the ring and talking about a " winter " wedding. Ian calls Lip afterwards and even though their call is much shorter it isn't any less heartfelt. 

XX 

December rolls back around at an exhilarated speed due to all the wedding planning they've been feeling their days with. Its not going to be anything spectacular. They're decking out their back yard a few days after Christmas and will be married by a preacher their in front of their siblings before they return home to Chicago. Said siblings are driving up together today and Ian and Mickey have been cooking a small Christmas eve feast.

Ian opens the door when Lip's rhythmic knock sounds across their door. Lip waste no time in wrapping his taller brother in a tight hug. Mandy, instead of waiting her turn just wraps her arms around both men. They end up in the floor when Iggy Milkovich follows her example and slams into them. Mickey finds them in a giggling pile in the entrance hall.

" What the fuck are you losers doing? " Mickey says with a grin.

" Mickey! " Mandy screams as she bounces up to wrap her arms around her brothers neck. 

She steps in lip along the way but the other Gallagher just laughs as Ian helps him up. Iggy waits for Mandy to let Mickey go before stepping in front of his younger brother. The two just stare at each other for a moment and then Iggy spreads his arms wide and Mickey melts into him.

" Its good to see you little brother. ", Iggy whispers.

" you too Iggs. " Mickey whispers back before the two separate with a resounding shoulder slap.

" Well, now that all that sappy bull shits over dinner is ready in the Kitchen. " Mickey says as he exits the room, several hungry family members following hurriedly behind.

Dinner is followed with catching up on the old couch and love seat in the living room. Mandy and Lip tell the story of how they got back together while bonding over their mutual loneliness without their brothers being near by. Iggy talks about his own coming out struggles after realizing he was asexual. It takes Ian about an hour to fully explain to Mickey what that means. Iggy tried to explain but Milkovich's have always had a bit of a communication problem. Mickey gives his full support once he gets it though.

Ian tells Iggy to visit The youth center Trevor works at and tells him that Trevor may be willing to help him adjust and find groups to bound with so he doesn't feel alone. Iggy cracks a joke about being a self sufficient Milkovich man but gives Ian a tight hug that says he will be checking the place out. Mandy passes out Christmas eve presents once the night grows late. Each box holds a pair pf theme pj's and a box of candy.

Ian's pj's are a mature looking set with blue pants and a black EMT t-shirt. Mickey and everyone else gets a kick out of his matching set of blue pants and a black t-shirt that reads " He is my best friend, my shoulder to cry on, the one I can count on, The love of my life, my everything. He is an EMT and I'm proud to be his Husband. ". Mickey changes shirts right their on the couch as Iggy goes next in opening his box.

Iggy's pants are in the colors of the ace pride flag and are pared with a fluffy sweat shirt that just says " NAH " In matching colors. Iggy laughs so hard he falls onto the floor but He hugs Mandy tightly before changing into his pj's as well. Lip's pj's are simple red plaid pants with a grey shirt that reads " I'm Hers. ". No one is surprised when Mandy pulls her own matching " I'm His. " set from her suitcase. They fill the living room with blankets and pillows once the exchange is complete and sleep in a huddle around the tiny fake pine tree Ian and Mickey put up on the coffee table for Christmas.

XX

The sun streams into the window in the early morning slowly rousing them all from their sleep. Ian starts a cup of coffee for them all as gifts are slowly pulled from hiding places and placed under the tree. Once the coffee is brewed cups are passed around and a easy silence fills the home until everyone is caffeinated enough to tackle making breakfast. Ian makes eggs and bacon while Mandy makes pancakes. Mickey rolls out pre-made gingerbread dough and He and Iggy use the three Christmas cookie cutters they own to make the flat square of dough into a festive treat. 

The cookies bake while breakfast is devoured. Ian pulls the cookies out of the oven to cool before they can be iced and they all pile into the living room to exchange gifts. Its a small exchange but its more than Ian thought to ask for when he hoped into Mickey's passenger seat two years ago with a simple " Lets ride. ". Ian passes out his gifts first. Lip gets a plain white mug with the words " Sober AF " printed on it in type script. Mandy gets a beaded necklace and ear rings set. Iggy had been a bit harder to buy for so Ian had gone with a mass produced set of beef jerky, Iggy seemed happy enough with it. Mickey got a scrap book of letters Ian wrote but never sent while Mickey was in prison. Mickey has to leave the room for a few moments to cry in private. 

When he makes his way back to the living room he passes out his own gifts. Lip gets a new winter coat, Iggy a hunting knife and Mandy gets a set of wonder twin rings that she immediately splits with Mickey. Ian gets his own engagement ring that Mickey had had Mandy buy in Chicago and bring up. Ian stares at the silver band with the rose gold swirl running trough it before pulling Mickey into a kiss a tad to dirty for company. Iggy wolf whistles and the room erupts in laughter. 

Lip and Iggy quickly give out their own gifts and the rest of the morning is spent icing cookies and slowly cooking Christmas dinner. Ian looks around at the small amount of family who was able to make it up and feels more blessed than he could believe.

XX

The next few days go buy slowly and peaceful until one day Ian wakes up and its his wedding day. Lip is his best man and Mandy is Mickey's. The back yard looks like a winter wonder land the despite the dessert sun beating down on this side of the world. White paper streamers hang from trees and two small sitting tables are covered in white glitter table cloths to match the buffet table by the fence. Small succulents with white flowers decorate every surface food occupying. Mickey is the perfect contrast in his all black tux and Ian has To fight not to run down the isle, especially since he was the one who insisted on either of them walking down the isle.

The ceremony is as short as it is intimate, each man having written their own vows. Mickey's filled with a bit more swears than appropriate but when the words you may kiss the husband feel the air Ian could care less about what was said and leans in to kiss Mickey Milkovich-Gallagher. They turn to face their small gathering of family and Ian knows that no matter what comes their way from here on out they'll be okay. After all no one messes with a Milkovich, unless you're a Gallagher.


End file.
